Inconsequential Things
by AoifeRose
Summary: Arizona has a baby freak-out, Callie makes it better and vice versa! Spoilers for late Season 7 - for time put it between 7x19 and 7x20


**Inconsequential Things**

**None of them are mine – all belong to Shondaland – just borrowed them for a few hours!**

**Rated M for mature content**

As Arizona watched through the glass, to where Clare and Pete O'Brien cooed over their daughter Rachel, she got lost in her thoughts. Only that morning she had been standing at the window in the bedroom holding Sofia while her Mamma slept. She suddenly felt arms around her waist and a soft kiss on her neck. Then the arms moved up underneath hers as they cradled their daughter who was sound asleep. They stood there with the sun streaming in on them, lost for a while in the warmth of it all. Arizona came back to reality with a start when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 'Dr. Robbins, Dr. Stark wants to know 'eh'… 'well he wants to know'….

'Wants to know what April?'

'He wants to know if you still work here?'

'Tell him yes, tell him I do work here, but not right now... right now I have somewhere much important to be'

Kepner looked after her bewildered as Arizona turned in a whirl of blonde curls and walked away down the hall.

'Dr. Robbins – What… Stark stood open mouthed as he watched the Peds surgeon put a hand up towards his face in a 'not now' gesture and keep walking, almost jogging away.

Stark shot a look at April and she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Callie was sitting with legs bent on the sofa, Sofia lying against her legs in her arms staring at her with a massive smile on her face. She'd just been fed winded and changed and as her Mamma had told her 'your easily pleased'.

'Then again given your entrance into this world my angel, I'll work every day of my life to make things as easy as possible for you every single day'.

Callie looked up as she heard a small whimper in the doorway. Arizona was standing there in her scrubs, her coat wrapped tightly around her, a hand swiping at her face to rub away the tears that were falling.

Arizona? Callie gathered Sofia in her arms and walked towards the door. 'Ari honey, what's wrong? What are you doing here? It's 3 p.m., you're not off for another 5 hours'.

'I couldn't…' the tears continued to flow

Callie took her fiancée gently into her free arm as she cradled their daughter with the other and held her, gently pressing against her, swaying slowly over and back to calm both Arizona and Sofia, who was beginning to grizzle, down.

She pulled back and stared deep into those blue pools, which were clouded with pain.

Arizona pulled back and looked down at Sofia – she held her arms out and Callie slid her gently into her Mummy's arms.

'Hi gorgeous girl, Mummy's home'. Arizona held Sofia to her chest and kissed the top of her head gently as she quieted.

'Ok baby's happy, now mummy what's up? Come on' Callie motioned towards the sofa with the basinet beside it and said, 'there's only room for one crier in this house, and I think we know who's taken over that role' Callie laughed lightly, but her fiancé didn't even register a smile as she walked towards the sofa, Sofia held firmly against her.

They sat down simultaneously and Callie turned to take Sofia and place her down for her nap. But Arizona shook her head no and reclined back against the sofa, baby held against her, her arms wrapped around her, neither of them moving from their reclined position. Callie sat still for a minute as she watched Arizona cradle Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres in her arms and breath in and out watching every tiny squirm and gurgle Sofia made, so transfixed on her that she didn't appear to notice she was crying again.

'Ok Sofia I think your Mummy is having some kind of crazy episode so I'm going to take you now before we have to change you from the wetness of all those tears and not the usual wetness we find on your person'. Callie wasn't really talking to Sofia; she wasn't dumb enough to think she knew what she was talking about. Rather she as talking to Arizona, but third person speech seemed to be the only kind she was registering right now. She gently took Sofia from Arizona's firm grasp and placed her in her basinet. She didn't fuss. It amazed Callie that Arizona could have that affect, no matter what time of the day or night or who was tending to her, Callie, Mark or Cristina, who to her credit was turning into an amazing godmother, the minute Mummy Arizona picked her up to soothe her she quieted and dozed off with little or no fuss.

Callie leaned over and kissed her wife to be gently on the lips but her eyes were cast down to the floor.

'Arizona Robbins-Torres look up right now'

At the commanding tone and the use of her soon to be married name, Arizona looked up and saw the look of concern in her fiancées face.

'I'm sorry, I just needed to see her' Arizona managed to rasp between sobs

Callie moved forward, slipped one arm behind Arizona's neck and the other around her waist and wrapped her in a hug so tight, it caught her off guard as she surrendered and let one of the two women she loved most in the world hold her as she cried. Granted the other one was a bit too small to hug her yet, but she'd get there in time.

They stayed like that for a long time, Arizona's head buried in Callie's shoulder, Callie's hand rubbing up and down her back as she whispered gentle words of comfort into her ear in Spanish and English. She'd been doing it with Sofia around the apartment and Arizona loved to listen to it. She'd also realised she better start learning Spanish fast before their daughter could speak it better than she could.

When she finally felt strong enough to pull away she kept her eyes downcast as she drew her knees up to her chest and took a deep breath to steady herself;

'I got a page 3 hours ago, MVA, 1 car, 3 casualties, 2 adults, 1 child. I ran down to the E.R and arrived just as the paramedics pulled up. 1 man walked in unaided, bruising to his face and arm, but he was walking alongside a gurney which had on it a little girl, about 18 months, dark hair, dark eyes, just like…' – she nodded towards the bassinet but couldn't say her name because she was beginning to cry again.

'It's ok Arizona keep going, ssh baby come on' Callie laid her hand on Arizona's arm and urged her to continue.

'Another gurney came through the doors, a woman with a neck brace, head lac and some bleeding from a gash on her chest'. Little Grey and Teddy were with her and Hunt had taken the man to a trauma room. I froze – I actually froze for twenty seconds Calliope. I could hear myself screaming in my head, could see you lying on the bonnet of the car, could feel that feeling of sheer terror as I watched our daughter fight for her life'

Arizona's ran her fingers through her hair and rested her forehead on her knees, shaking as she talked quietly

'I couldn't think, I couldn't function'. Karev was screaming at me that the kid needed an ortho consult because she appeared to have a fractured femur. And then I thought ortho, we don't have an orthopaedic surgeon because I almost killed her. I almost killed her and I almost killed our baby'. Arizona was shaking and crying so much that Callie wished she could just take all the pain on herself and stop the love of her life thinking like this. She knew this was coming. They hadn't talked about the crash. It had been months, long months of pain and recovery. But they hadn't talked about the cause of it and Callie knew that they should have. But she didn't want to rupture what was turning into a happy family routine. It seemed fate had decided otherwise and now as she moved towards her on the sofa she was feeling so many emotions, she wasn't sure what was going to come out first, all she knew as she needed Arizona to look at her and listen to her.

'Arizona, honey' she slipped her hand underneath Arizona's head and turned it towards her – look at me and listen very carefully, because I am only going to say this once'

'Callie don't please….'

Callie cut across her swiftly, a note of anger in her voice; 'Shut up and listen please because you need to hear it and you will only hear it once'.

She sat inches away from Arizona as she stared intently into her eyes and slowed her breathing to calm herself down.

'Arizona, that day, the day of the crash….' She faltered slightly and Arizona took her hand to ground them both, to remind them they were both still in the here and now.

'That day, 3 things happened, 3 things that would make or break most couples – 1. Our baby girl nearly lost her life before it had even begun 2. I almost lost mine and 3. You saved us both. I don't remember it, I don't remember anything after you said 'Marry Me' and that feeling of elation – I know I never told you this but I woke up with that feeling of elation followed swiftly by pain, but elation was the first thing I felt – thinking she asked me to marry her, I better say yes before she regrets it'. Callie was relieved to see a slight smile on the blonde's face.

'But I didn't save you both, God I almost killed you….' Arizona said.

'Ok Robbins' Callie said with a bit more frustration in her voice, 'I'm not finished, so until I say talk you need to be quiet, not your strongest quality I know but give it a go'.

Arizona nodded imperceptibly

'You did no almost kill me Arizona – you took my breath away yes – when you asked me to marry you – you took my breath away. But what almost killed me and Sofia was my stupidity. I took my seatbelt off – I went to reach for the phone.

Callie watched as Arizona moved to say something and gazed at her in a way that said 'don't even go there'.

'You were about to say, but you threw my phone in the back of the car. And yes you did. But I didn't need to answer Mark; I didn't need to talk to him about Little Grey. What I needed to do was listen to my beautiful girlfriend as she tried to tell me that she wanted us to spend the rest our lives together. Instead I was focused on the stupid inconsequential things. And those stupid inconsequential things almost cost us our lives – all of us, not just Sofia and I, but you too. You could have been far more seriously injured. We've both seen it, seat belt or no seat belt things can go wrong at any stage after an MVA. But they didn't Ari, they didn't' She closed the distance between them and wrapped her trembling arms around her girlfriend and they slipped into an embrace, one they'd been in a thousand times before. But this time, it was an embrace that signified the reassurance that it would be ok. Callie squeezed Arizona so tightly she thought her girlfriend might stop breathing, Arizona reciprocating with a hug that was strong but reserved because she was still afraid of hurting Callie, despite the fact that she knew that physically she was healed.

Callie pulled away and looked into those beautiful eyes that took her breath away, she leaned in and kissed Arizona who moaned at the contact. She kissed her slowly and gently at first, not wanting to push the fragile peds surgeon too far and allowing her enough space and time to move away if she needed to. But as her exploration continued she found her tongue pushing against pursed lips, licking gently to gain admission. Arizona allowed her in and they kissed deeply and passionately for what seemed like an eternity. Arizona lay back and allowed Callie to kneel across her lap and straddle her, gazing in awe at the women who not only stole her heart but her mind on so many levels as well. She felt Callie press hard against her and she was suddenly very aware that all that was separating them was Callie's tank top and her scrubs. Her mantra in these moments 'think unsexy thoughts' – just was not working. She felt Callie move her hands down along her body in under her coat and scrub top and pull her scrub top up her ribs to her breasts. She pushed herself against the brunette as she felt her nipples being tugged gently through her sheer black bra.

'Wow woah ok hold on beautiful. Arizona panted as she watched Callie pout. Arizona leaned forward and placed a gentle swift kiss on Callie's lips, but held her at arms length as she tried to lean in to resume her perusal of her fiancé.

'Callie I want you so much right now. In fact if you keep looking at me like that with that sad pouty look I'm going to have to choice but to take you into the bedroom and turn that pout into a smile. But if I don't go back to the hospital right now, we're going to have to rely on Mark's child support because neither of us will be earning anything. Stark will hand my ass to me on a plate as it is for walking out mid shift – but if I go back now I might just have a job tomorrow. You need to be Mamma right now and I need to work so we can feed and clothe our daughter until or if you decide you're coming back to the madhouse. They hadn't discussed what Callie wanted to do yet in that regard. Arizona knew in her heart that her job was way down on Callie's list of priorities right now, but she knew also that in time she would probably get itchy feet and feel the need to return to what she does best. In the meantime Arizona had no problem working to provide for their family while Callie made that choice. And right now her head had to over rule her heart.

'I will be home at 8:30. Mark is taking Sofia for the night. So it's just going to be you and me. And then my gorgeous wife to be you can resume that train of thought you were just having'

Arizona winked as she stood up forcing Callie, with great effort due to reluctance, to stand up with her.

She walked over to the basinet and kissed a very sound asleep Sofia gently on the head. Then she returned to where Callie stood watching her with a smile.

'I love you both so so much Calliope, please don't ever forget that' Arizona said as she walked over and kissed Callie firmly on the mouth

Callie groaned – 'Oh screw Stark come on I'm so horny, baby hormones have my head crazy!'

Arizona laughed mischievously and then gently slid her hand along the inside of Callie's left thigh moved it slowly toward her crotch as she whispered into her ear 'I'd rather screw you than Stark.'

She quickly removed her hand, kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and skipped to the door. The pain that had been weighing her down felt like it had been lifted and she knew that wounds that were raw had just been fully healed.

I'll see you soon beautiful.

Callie fell onto the sofa and placed her hand where Arizona's had just been as the door closed. She felt the heat that emanated from the spot and she was so tempted to quell the rising heat with her fingers. But she knew it would be no use. She needed the little minx who had just skipped out the door to do that for her. She sighed and lay her head back against the sofa and said to a still sleeping Sofia 'your Mummy is such a tease. Some day's darlin' I'm so glad you have 3 people who love you more than anything else in the world because tonight you and Daddy can bond while your Mummy and I, what am I saying, my God you do not need to hear this!'

As Arizona stood finishing her charts with two more patients to check on she smelt rather than saw Mark coming. The aftershave was unmistakable; it lingered in the apartment for hours after he came to pick up Sofia.

'Hey, Calliope should have Sofia ready for you now. Can you leave it until 11 to drop her back in the morning please? Her Mamma and Mummy need some sleep'

Arizona had decided that being civil to Mark was the only way this was going to work. He was Sofia's dad whether she liked it or not. And she didn't want Callie concerned with something that was preventable with a bit of maturity and common sense.

'Sorry Robbins, I talked to Torres earlier – bubba is yours tonight, I have a date'

'What, Mark no, it's your night to take our daughter'

'I rang Callie earlier, she said it's fine, I can take her tomorrow night'.

'No, no you cannot Mark, you can take her tonight when you're supposed to take her.' Arizona's voice had risen to a dangerously loud level and Teddy was staring from the far end of the desk, ready to body block Mark in case Arizona took a swing for him.

'I'm sorry Robbins, dates been set. I can't cancel now, she'd be heartbroken'

'Trust me Mark, something else is going to be broken if you don't get your ass over to our apartment now and take Sofia to yours for the night'

Mark just shrugged his shoulders and said 'See you tomorrow night' as he walked away.

Arizona screamed her frustration and slammed the chart she had in her hand down. Teddy wandered over and put her hand on the blonde's back.

'Hey, what's the lesbian whisperer up to now?'

'He was meant to take his daughter tonight so I could go home and ravish my fiancé. Instead he's going on a date with some poor unsuspecting human and we're going to have a night restrained and very quiet lovemaking at best'.

'Ah okay too much information blondie, but I'm sorry. I know how much you love that baby girl, but I also know how much new Mum's need time to themselves to relax. I'll tell you what, I'm off in half an hour, and if you wait I'll come and take Sofia for the night. Andrew has been pestering me about opening myself up to new experiences. And I can't get much more new than looking after a baby for the night. Might just scare him enough to shut him up for a while'

'Oh my God, are you sure?'

'Of course I am. Ring Callie and get her to have an overnight bag and car seat ready and I'll take her until tomorrow afternoon. I'm not working until 9 tomorrow night so you can take as much time as you need.

Arizona turned and wrapped Teddy in a bear hug. 'You are officially my 3rd favourite woman in the whole wide world Dr. Altman'

Teddy laughed as she removed the blonde from around her waist. 'Ok lets not start any rumours Robbins, I'd get killed if anyone around here thought I was taking you away from Callie after all you've been through together.

Arizona laughed and grabbed her mobile out of her pocket to ring Callie. Teddy went back to her charts a shout of 'I love you Teddy Altman' followed her and drew a very strange look from Derek.

'Baby it's me. Get Sofia ready for her first night out – she's going to stay with her Aunty Teddy and Uncle Andrew for the night. Arizona caught the glare from Teddy and laughed.

'Uh-huh, yeah, ok, yeah love you too, see you in an hour'.

Callie opened the door with a concerned look on her face and both Teddy and Arizona were immediately on high alert.

'She has a fever'

Arizona took Sofia from Callie and made her way to the kitchen to get the baby thermometer. She'd put her hand to her forehead and couldn't feel a fever, but she knew that Callie was a doctor and she didn't doubt her for a second.

Teddy stood with her arm hooked in Callie's in the Living Room.

The thermometer beeped and Arizona took it '36, her temp is fine baby'.

'Look at her eyes' Callie's voice shook, do they look hazy to you?'

Arizona held her daughter up in the air and to the light. 'No her eyes are fine – just as beautiful as her Mamma's'. Arizona's voice held so much affection that Teddy wondered if she should just leave. She knew Callie was freaking and she wasn't sure if she was going to be needed.

Arizona walked into the Living Room and Callie automatically held her arms out for Sofia. But Arizona slid her arms under Callie's and they held her together, forehead-to-forehead as Arizona whispered;

'Calliope our baby girl is absolutely fine. She has no temperature, her eyes are clear and beautiful, and she's been feeding? – She questioned and Callie nodded against her forehead

'Well then I can think we can safely say a cardiothoracic surgeon and a psychiatrist are well able to care for her for the night'

Callie began to shake her head but Arizona was already talking 'but darlin' if you don't want her to go with Teddy, I completely understand. I'm never ever going to make you choose between her and me; we don't even need to have this conversation, so I'm going to stop talking now'

Teddy made a move to the door to leave her friends in peace. But Callie turned her head and looked at her

'Teddy, you know it's not you right?'

Teddy nodded 'Of course'

'It's just my paranoia and me…. She pulled back from Arizona with Sofia safely ensconced in her arms, and walked towards Teddy.

'She likes her back rubbed gently when she's been fed and rub your finger up and down the centre of her nose between her eyes if she can't sleep, she'll doze right off'; she slid her daughter into the steady hands of her friend. 'And at the first sign that there's anything wrong' – Teddy leaned forward and kissed Callie quickly on the cheek. 'There is going to be absolutely nothing wrong with her Callie. She's as stubborn and tough as her mum. I was there when she came into this world and I've watched her grow into the beautiful little girl I'm now holding. She is perfect'

Callie felt tears in her eyes but she held them back, she wouldn't let her crying be the last thing her baby girl heard before she left for the night.

'I will leave my mobile and pager and home phone on all night. I'll text you Andrew's number when I get home so you have both. I borrowed a travel cot from Peds – a sly Peds surgeon helped me sneak it out' – she winked at Arizona – 'and Andrew has bought and washed some blankets so there's no store dust on them and she is nice and snug. I think he's more excited and cautious about her coming to stay than I am.

Callie smiled as she heard Arizona come up behind her and felt Arizona's arms around her waist.

'Ok ok, I'm reassured' Callie laughed. She then leaned down and picked up the baby seat and bag for Teddy.

'I will be awake most of the night anyway, I won't sleep until the afternoon because of my shift times, so she and I will sit up and have a nice long chat about whatever it is 5 month olds understand, until she's ready to fall asleep'. Teddy winked and kissed both Callie and Arizona on their cheeks as she took the seat and bag from Callie. Callie kissed Sofia gently on the head and Arizona kissed her little hand.

'Bye Bye honey, we love you, see you soon' Callie said as Teddy walked down the hall. She watched them until they got on the elevator and turned and closed the door.

Swiftly she felt a body press against her, hands in her hair and lips on hers. She could hardly breath as the small blonde pressed against her pushed all the breath from her lungs.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken entirely by her lover. Their tongues fought for dominance and Arizona was winning, so powerful was the desire she was feeling to finish what they had started earlier. Callie's feelings of worry were fading, not quite quelled, but almost gone, as she felt a hand slide down to the vee between her legs rubbing the denim of her jeans roughly against her, making her clit strain painfully against the material.

'Uh Arizona, hang on, Jesus hang on, let me get my bearings' Callie begged as she pushed herself away from the door and moved the blonde back slightly so she could get some breathing space.

Arizona continued to rub gently between Callie's legs and she was having serious problems focusing on anything. She slipped her hand down to stop the blonde mid stroke. 'Come to bed with me gorgeous, I can't do this standing up, and if you continue that I'm going to come in my panties before I even feel you. I want you to trace every inch of you with my tongue.

'Uh-huh' was all Arizona could manage before she felt Callie's hand in hers guiding her to the bedroom.

Callie laid her head back against the cushions behind her head and sighed contentedly. She looked down at the beautiful blonde curls that lay splayed against her stomach and thighs as she came back to her senses. Her fingers were buried in said curls and the owner of them was lying with her cheek pressed against her tummy, her breath coming in short rasps as she came back down to earth as well.

Callie giggled and Arizona felt her tummy move as she did. She looked up at her lover with an inquisitive look and then smiled herself, delighted to see her girlfriend smiling.

'What's so funny Torres?'

'Nothing'

'Yeah that's why my head is shaking violently against your tummy from the fracas going on up that end'. This only made Callie laugh more.

Arizona crawled the length of Callie's body, delighting the shiver that involuntary happened as she ran her finger up the centre of her body as she made her assent. When she reached the point that she was eye-to-eye with those chocolate pools, she took Callie's bottom lip between her teeth and raked over it, dragging the soft skin out and almost instantaneously releasing it and slipping her tongue straight into her mouth. She pushed herself so hard against her lover that she actually thought their bodies were going to sink into the mattress. Any giggling that was happening was suddenly replaced by a groaning that had it been happening in a public place would have had them both arrested.

Arizona was ready to repeat her earlier ministrations and make Callie scream all over again, but she ended up screaming as her girlfriend pushed her away and turned them over so she was straddling her hips, her lips a fraction of an inch from Arizona's as she whispered 'I was giggling because I was just thinking how we could possibly turn into one of those old married couples who never has sex and let parents evening and bake-sales take over our lives'

'I've just made you cum, and that's what you were thinking? Jesus I better work on my technique!'

Callie laughed again 'Believe me beautiful there is nothing wrong with your technique. I was laughing because I was thinking how insane it was. We will not be those parents, because I'd rather spend the day in bed making love to you than baking cakes. I'll never, ever make chocolate fudge cake a priority over you, unless I'm eating it off you, in which case, well it'll be a close call'.

She winked at Arizona as she resumed kissing her gently; soft, gentle kisses that promised hours of lovemaking and tenderness ahead. Arizona had taken her fast and hard because she was desperate to make sure Callie didn't run out the door after Teddy to take Sofia back. And Callie loved every minute. She wanted to repay her fiancé in a gentle probing manner, because she knew how much Arizona liked it hard and fast, and she wanted to torture her just a little bit for making her out to be the crazy baby mamma earlier.

As she continued to kiss the blonde she ran her hand between their bodies and cupped Arizona gently through her satin panties. The wetness coated her hand and she kissed her harder to ensure she remained that way. However, as quickly as her hand arrived it departed, and the groan that followed brought a smile to Callie's face.

'I'm not letting you off that easily'

'Oh Calliope please don't tell me your in the mood for taking this slow. I showed mercy, you couldn't possibly want to torture me'

'Oh believe me honey, I'm going to torture you to the point of begging for walking out on me earlier and leaving me to almost corrupt our daughter while speaking out my thoughts about what I was going to do to you tonight'

Arizona was almost crawling out of her skin as Callie kissed slowly down her neck, and bit hard right at her pulse point, leaving a mark that would tell the whole peds floor what she had been doing last night. But she didn't care as she arched off the bed into her lovers strong arms. Her legs wrapped themselves around Callie's hips as she tried to find some friction to ease the tension and wetness that was building rapidly between her legs. But her lover was having none of it, as she pulled back.

'Remove your hips now blondie, or you can finish on your own'

That suggestion caused Arizona to push her hand quickly down her body and press to fingers hard against her clit. Callie was almost tempted to let her do it. She'd watch Arizona pleasure herself before, and had almost come without even touching herself as she watched Arizona writhe in ecstasy on the bed. Her girlfriend had a way of masturbating that made it look like some kind of beautiful dance. As Arizona came with Callie's eyes on here, all Callie had to do was put her finger to her hard clit and rub herself for twenty seconds before she exploded, panting and moaning.

But right now she wanted to be the one that made Arizona cum. So she quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled it from between her legs

'Uh Uh, not happening honey'

She pinned Arizona's hands above her head and plunged her tongue deep into her mouth kissing her until she was breathless. She returned her attentions to the area she had bitten and kissed the deep red bruise that was appearing. She smiled against the soft milky skin as she thought about the look on Arizona's face in the morning when she was the mark. She'd pretend she didn't care, but then spend the day trying to hide it with her scrubs and lab coat. She began to turn her attention to those beautiful breasts that she loved so much. She looked at the puckered rose pink skin and wanted to spend hours just sucking and biting them, the way she knew Arizona loved. But she could feel her fiancé squirming desperately and she knew that she couldn't torture her forever, much as she wanted to.

She lowered her head and gently took Arizona's left nipple into her mouth sucking it gently as she pinched the other one with her fingers. She felt Arizona begin to arch up off the bed again – but pushed her back. She was losing her willpower to take this slow, and if she felt Arizona press against her, that willpower would dissolve totally. As she moved lower she put her hands under the blondes firm round ass and kissed down her abdomen to her tummy where she paused for a minute to torture her by slipping her tongue in and out of her belly button. Arizona's hands were now free and Callie could feel the pressure on her shoulders as she felt herself being pushed lower. She gave in. This was too much for Arizona and she knew it. They had only made love once since Sofia was born. It was timid and meek, not their style at all. But Callie was weak and Arizona was afraid she would hurt her. It had been tender, but it wasn't the all-consuming passion she was so used to with fun filled peds surgeon. And so she was desperate to pleasure her soon to be wife.

Callie slipped Arizona's now drenched black satin briefs down over her thighs and allowed her lover a moment to kick them off. She lowered her head and put her hands back on her ass as she kissed high on the inside of both those beautiful milky white thighs gently, blowing cool air softly on her clit, causing the blonde to shiver, as she moved closer to the heat emanating from the pulsating core that was begging to be kissed. She licked the length of Arizona's slit, gathering all the wetness present, all the wetness that was just for her. She heard a low moan from the other end of the bed as Arizona began to get lost in her own world of pleasure. Callie loved to watch her like this, no inhibitions, offering everything she had to the woman she loved. And in return Callie intended to show her just how much she loved her too. She moved her tongue further up and circled Arizona's clit, which caused her to push her hips off the bed and push hard against Callie's face.

'Please baby, inside, I need you inside me Cal'

Callie couldn't deny this woman anything, ever. She resumed circling Arizona clit with her tongue and gently slipped her index and middle fingers into her wetness, pushing gently in and out as she sucked Arizona's clit fully into her mouth. She sucked gently and pushed hard the varying speeds causing intense waves of pleasure to wash over her lover. She slipped a third finger into Arizona's wetness and pressed it against the front wall of her vagina, curling her fingers so she could feel them behind Arizona's clit and against her own tongue, compressing everything and finally giving Arizona the pressure she needed to cum.

'Fuck Callie I'm coming…. Don't stop… There baby… oh fuck'. Arizona's arm lay across her eyes as the screamed out in pleasure'

'Yes, Yes, oh…..'

Callie felt the spasm of muscles around her fingers as Arizona came hard and long breathing so hard Callie was almost worried she was having a heart attack. She did not hurry to remove her fingers however. Rather she returned to sucking the blondes' still rock hard clit. She was rewarded with further spasaming and a long moan as Arizona rode out the aftershocks of an orgasm that had been longing to escape for many weeks.

Callie lay her head against her girlfriends tummy, just as Arizona had done earlier, and slowly removed her fingers, much to Arizona's protest

'Can't you just stay inside me forever?'

Callie kissed her clit one more time gently and moved back up to lie beside Arizona and stare into those beautiful blue eyes she loved so much.

'I wish I could baby I really do. But I think we might get some odd looks if we went out in public like that'

Arizona laughed as she felt Callie place a gentle kiss on her temple and curl into her body and pull a soft cotton sheet around them both. They fit together so seamlessly that Arizona wondered if they were made that way intentionally, one just a fraction taller than the other so they could fit neatly into all the right places.

As she turned to face Callie she saw that there was a distance in her eyes that wasn't usually present after they made love. She was worried that she had somehow hurt herself, but her panic settled just as fast as it rose when she realised the real cause of the concern in her lovers' eyes. She placed a gentle kiss on Callie's and reached over her to grab her cell phone on the nightstand. She dialled Teddy's number without so much as a word to Callie and handed her the phone. Callie mouthed a silent 'thank you' to her just as Teddy answered.

'Arizona. What the hell are you doing? Go back to bed, it's 2 a.m.'

Callie laughed; 'Teddy it's Callie, can I eh...' how the hell was she going to say this. Oh to hell with it she didn't care. 'Can I talk to Sofia?'

'Of course' Teddy knew better than to question the rationale of that request, her friend needed reassurance and she was more than happy to provide. She put the phone on loudspeaker and lowered it down beside to Sofia who was lying beside her on the couchwide-awake after a feed and gurgling away quite happily. Teddy heard Callie's voice on the other end of the phone; 'Hi baby, it's Mamma, how you doing? Is aunty Teddy looking after you?' Sofia's eyes widened in recognition and she reached for the cell phone in Teddy's hand. Callie continued talking 'I love you. Mummy and I miss you. We'll see you soon' 'Not too soon Sofia, Mummy has some more plans for you Mamma first' Arizona chimed in in the background as Teddy laughed.

'Right you two' Teddy said in her best teacher voice 'madam here has just been fed, she's trying to get my phone, not to talk to you but probably just to eat it like everything else in her reach. She is absolutely fine. My boyfriend is in an exhausted heap in bed because he's not the Daddy type after all apparently. But Sofia and I are having a great chat about the advances in strengthening cardiothoracic muscles in patients with cancer, so please go back to having some fun and stop worrying.

Callie and Arizona said their 'thank you's and goodnight's' and hung up.

'You knew I needed to talk to her before I even opened my mouth'

Arizona smiled and those cute dimples appeared. 'Of course! And you don't think you were the only one do you? I wanted to say goodnight to our little girl too'

Callie turned on her side to face Arizona and draped her arm over her hip.

'I love you so much Arizona Robbins'

'I love you too Calliope Torres'

'Thank God for that, otherwise this wedding was going to be a hell of an affair'

Arizona laughed and moved so that she was lying right against Callie's body

'Yeah that it would have been'. As she spoke she slipped her thigh gently between Callie's legs. She knew her fiancé was wet and ready, and she knew that this time she was going to be able to let go completely, no worries about Sofia, or anything else, just total release. And Arizona intended on making it happen repeatedly for the rest of the night, just to reassure her Calliope of just how much she loved her.


End file.
